


Bring Me Back

by The_bookwasbetter



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bonnie is a singer, Jealous Elena Gilbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_bookwasbetter/pseuds/The_bookwasbetter
Summary: Bonnie left Mystic Falls when expression almost killed her. She comes back two years later after traveling the world to find that Elena is with Damon. Bonnie plans on leaving, for she only came to say goodbye to her grams, as it was the five year anniversary since her death, but Stefan has her changing her mind. Will she be able to escape expressions reaches and let herself love?





	1. Chapter 1

Two years ago Bonnie's POV

Bonnie boarded the plane and put her carry on under the seat. As the plane took off to her first destination she couldn't help but feel guilty.

She hadn't even left a note. She had packed a carry on, donated all of her extra clothes, bought a plane ticket, and left.

But despite the guilt, relief overwhelmed her as she left Mystic Falls behind.

Damon's POV( 2 years ago)

"Come on witchy answer your phone," he muttered as the phone went straight to voicemail.

Damon walked back into the living room.

"Well?" Elena and Stefan asked in unison.

Damon rolled his eyes. "She didn't answer,"

Elena sighed and sat down. "We should drive over there."

Damon nodded and grabbed his keys. He turned back to Elena. "You coming?"

Elena grabbed Stefan's hand. "I'm going with Stefan," she muttered. Damon sighed and walked out.  
___________________________

Damon walked into the witches house and Stefan and Elena followed.

The house looked normal. Everything clean and spotless. Damon ran his hand over the binding of one of Bonnie's many grimoires.

"I'm going to go check her room," Elena said before walking up the stairs.

Stefan and Damon waited for Elena to come back down.

Damon looked around the kitchen before spotting Bonnie's phone and computer. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Why would she leave her phone?

Damon walked over and noticed that the computer was on. The screen showed directions to an airport.

Damon ran into the living room. He was about to say something but before he could Elena came running down the stairs.

"All of Bonnie's clothes are gone!" She said with worry.

Damon sat on the couch. The witch had left.

Bonnie's POV present time

Bonnie pulled her suitcase into her house. She sneezed from the dust that had coated her books and surfaces.

She hadn't been back to Mystic Falls since two years ago. She had definitely changed. She was more confident. She wasn't going to let anyone use her for her magic. She had learned to control expression. And her personality wasn't the only thing that was different. She had chopped her long hair off, ditched the bangs, and got a bob cut. It suited her and she felt older. She wasn't the naive school girl that did everything for everyone anymore. She was Bonnie freaking Bennett and she realized she should start acting like it.

She would be leaving soon enough anyway. She had to pick up a few things. She was going to go to college back home in Paris. She was going to be a singer.

But the college needed a whole bunch of legal stuff. She was going to have Matt send it over but it was also the five year anniversary of her grams death tomorrow.

She only hoped she wouldn't run into "team Salvatore."


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan sat back in his seat feeling like a fifth wheel. Damon, Elena, Caroline, Tyler, and Stefan had all went to the Mystic Grill.

Stefan turned towards the door and his mouth dropped open in shock. "What the..."

Elena turned towards him a questioning look on her face. All eyes at their table looked towards the door to see Bonnie.

Bonnie's POV

Bonnie opened the door to the Mystic Grill. She knew she was probably going to see her old friends but that's where the lawyer wanted to meet. She was signing her name off the deed to her grams property. It was time to move on. She would be living in Paris permanently now so she didn't have any use for it anymore. Besides it was time to get rid of her last tie to her old home and her old self.

As Bonnie walked in she wasn't surprised to see Damon, Elena, Stefan, Caroline, and Tyler. But what she was surprised to see however was Damon with arm around Elena. Bonnie watched as they all turned to look at her. Shock and surprise passed over their faces in almost an instant.

Bonnie ignored them and confidently walked towards her lawyers table, totally ignoring them.

Damon's POV

Damon watched as Bonnie walked towards another table where a woman in a pantsuit sat.

She looked different. She was confident and full of fire. Her hair was short and she had grown into a woman.

Stefan's POV

Stefan's first thought was that she looked beautiful. So full of fire and life. She was sure footed and confident.

Bonnie's POV

When she finally finished with all the paperwork she left. She would need to get everything out of the house. But before she could get to her car she was confronted by her old friends.

Caroline stepped up and hugged her.

"Bonnie! I missed you so much! We were so worried," Caroline said with concern.

"Yeah... I missed you too Caroline,"

Elena had a calculating look on her face and Stefan's expression was blank. And Damon. Damon looked angry.

"Where were you witchy?" Damon asked.

"Here and there," she replied nonchalantly. "I'm not staying for long. I just sold my grams house."

The shocked expressions she was met with didn't surprise her. Damon suddenly stepped forward angrily.

But before he could do anything Bonnie brought him to his knees with one look. She turned her back on them and walked away without a word.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie angrily packed her things back up. How dare he be mad? They used her for years. They used her to keep the doppelganger safe. And for what? One more pretty face? Yes she had been willing at first because Elena was her best friend. But with the Salvatore brothers came a selfish side to her that Bonnie had never seen.Or maybe never chose to see.

Bonnie went to open the door when she came face to face with Rebekah Mikaelson.

"What are you doing here" she asked.

"Just came to visit an old friend," Rebekah replied.

"Rebekah we are many things, friends not being one of them," she said, pushing past her. "I'm leaving any way never to be seen again."

"Good. I never thought the Doppelganger was worthy enough for you to bow to."

Bonnie paused for a second. "Well its a good thing now, neither do I," then Bonnie kept walking and got in the car. As she looked back to where Rebekah once stood, there was nothing. All Bonnie could think about was the weirdness of their conversation. Since when did Rebekah respect her, better yet, since when had she been semi nice?

When Bonnie got to the airport and stood waiting for her group to be called an attendant stepped up to the microphone and announced that the flight was now canceled due to unforeseen circumstances and that they would board people in the airport hotel until the next flight was available tomorrow.

Bonnie sighed in exasperation. Would Mystic Falls ever let her go?  
___________________________

Elena's POV

Elena rolled her eyes as the Salvatore brothers fought about what to do about Bonnie.

To be honest she was really getting irritated. So what if Bonnie stayed? And why did they care so much?

"I say we approach her now," Damon said again.

"We need to give her time Damon," Stefan replied.

"What for?" She asked.

"Are you forgetting the reason she left Elena?" Caroline asked her.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"Stefan she's getting on a plane and leaving," Damon said, making gestures with his hands.

"Then we stop the plane from leaving," Stefan told him calmly.  
___________________________  
Bonnie's POV

When Bonnie got into the hotel room she was surprised to see Damon, Elena, Caroline, and Stefan.

"I don't suppose you're the reason I couldn't board my plane due to 'unforeseen circumstances'?"

"That'd be me witchy," Damon said with a smug grin.

"Listen. I'm going to make this very clear. I don't care about any of you anymore. You all used me for years. I'd rather be stuck in a room with the Mikaelson's than stay in Mystic Falls."

"Bonnie-," Caroline started.

"No Caroline, no. Now get out, before I make you,"

They all nodded in defeat. They all left except for Stefan. "Bonnie? I'm sorry."

Then he left. And Bonnie sat on the bed, tears filling her eyes. Why did his apology mean more than she thought it would?  
___________________________

When Bonnie woke up she saw that she had a text. It was from Caroline.

Please consider staying. Just for a week.

Bonnie sighed then saw another message. And the name that popped up surprised her in ways that almost made her want to laugh. It was Rebekah.

Let's do lunch. Mystic Grill 9 am.

One more week couldn't hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie's POV

Bonnie walked into the Mystic Grill, bag in hand. She was meeting with Rebekah Mikaelson of all people.

As Bonnie walked in a little more she saw Rebekah waving her over.

When Bonnie sat down Rebekah put a nail polish bottle next to her face and examined it.

"Hmm," she said then went back to reviewing the colors. "I think I like the deep forest green don't you think?"

Bonnie nodded her head but confusion covered her face. "Rebekah what is this?"

"A girls day. What else would it be?"

"Rebekah-,"

"Look Bonnie. You wouldn't have come if you hadn't wanted to, now would you? You had a flight this morning that you did not get on. And... I don't exactly have many friends so let me see your hand and you can sit there and silently fume if you want."

Bonnie gave Rebekah her hand and she started to paint it. Rebekah was just lonely Bonnie realized. And was just as much of a teenage girl as her.

________________________________________________________________________________

Bonnie walked alone in the dark thinking back to the day she had. Rebekah had been surprisingly nice, dare she say. No snarky comments, a little bit of gossip here and there but its what a day looked like with any other teenage girl.

Bonnie had felt herself relax a little around her. Her walls were coming down which wasn't necessarily a good thing.

Just when Bonnie was about to turn the corner on her street, did she feel like someone was watching her.

Bonnie sped up but before she could turn the corner into the safety of the familiar street. A person, no a vampire whooshed in front of her.

"Stefan? You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry," he apologized. "Can we talk?"

Bonnie reluctantly nodded. "Walk me home."

The pair walked in complete silence for a moment before Stefan spoke up."I just wanted to say I'm glad you decided to stay for another week," he told her. When they got to her doorstep he turned her around so that she was facing him.

The feel of his hand on her arms made her feel warm and safe. Why? That was something she didn't know.

He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Maybe I can make you want to stay longer," he said hopefully.

"Probably not. But I'll have fun watching you try," she whispered.

Bonnie walked inside the house and locked the door behind her. Why was he making her feel this way. She pushed those feelings down and walked upstairs.  
___________________________  
Stefan's POV

"So brother, how did it go?" Damon asked as he walked in.

"I've got her right where I want her."

"And that's where Stefan."

"Confused but intrigued."

"Well if you're plan doesn't work..."

"Then yes Damon we can try you're approach. But mine will work, you'll see."

For some reason Bonnie Bennett had weaseled her way into his thoughts and he'd be damned if he let her get away with it.

___________________________  
Rebekah's POV

Bonnie and Rebekah walked in the woods, talking like they were old friends.

"I've always wanted to be a witch, even just a human, but being a witch just seems so...magical I guess?" She told Bonnie. "But I never unlocked my abilities."

"You might not be able to do magic but...can I show you something?"

Rebekah nodded and the two of them sat on the forest floor.

"Take my hands," Bonnie said.

She hesitantly took them. "If this is some type of trick..."

"Rebekah, have I shown you in any way that I'm going to hurt you?"

Rebekah shook her head. "No. I guess you're right."

Bonnie closed her eyes and soon Rebekah felt a tingling in her fingertips. It spread all the way up to her head then down to her toes. The wind started to swirl around them and the leaves flew up in the air.

"I've passed some of my magic onto you. You'll be able to do magic for a minute or two." Bonnie let go of her hands and the two stood up.

Rebekah spread her arms out and felt the magic cocoon her in a blanket of warmth. The leaves flew around the two girls. It was exhilarating. They burst into laughter and fell to the ground giggling like school girls with a crush. Was this what it was like to have a best friend? If it was, she could get used to this.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie knew Elena was watching her. She was sitting in the grill enjoying some tea when she had felt someone's gaze on her. It was Elena. And now for the past ten minutes she had been watching her.

She finally got up and walked towards Elena.

"What do you want?"

"Just wondering what you're doing here Bonnie." Elena said with a sweet smile.

I honestly don't know Elena. "Drinking tea and trying to get on with my day. So I'll ask again, what do you want?"

"You need to leave Bonnie," Elena replied.

"Oh you didn't think that when I was at your beck and call. But I guess now that I can handle myself and I don't care about your wellbeing anymore, you want me gone."

Elena scoffed and walked away.

Bonnie knew she had won but that aching depression still lay in her heart despite all the power she had covered it with.  
___________________________

Bonnie's head slumped forward. What just happened?

She was leaning against a wall and her head was pounding.

Her attacker stalked forward. She prepared herself for the attack and tried to send a powerful wave of magic towards him but it was no use it was too weak, she was too weak.

Bonnie sat up in fear.

"Bonnie?"

She sent a wave of magic to the unknown voice.

"Bonnie it's just me!" A familiar voice called out in pain.

Bonnie turned on the lift to see Stefan. She quickly retracted he'd magic.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. You had a nightmare I shouldn't have scared you." He said sympathetically. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Bonnie sighed. She might as well talk about it with someone.

"It was when I was in Japan and a vampire attacked me. I couldn't defend myself but what the dream left out was Kana. She saved me and became my mentor of sorts. She taught me all types of magic. Her native magic, channeling magic, she taught me how to control my expression, the Japanese magic helped a lot with that, it was calming. She even taught me how to tap into my earth magic." She said to Stefan. He sat down on her bed. "I miss her. But I knew and she knew that I had learned all that I could from her and I needed to move on. I met many other witches. I went to South Africa and Germany. Madagascar, Australia, Iceland, Moscow, until I made my way to London and I made a home there. I found a great college Stefan. I want to be a singer and travel to even more places in the world. I don't want to be stuck here forever Stefan I-,"

Stefan wrapped his arms around her and she surprisingly hugged him back. A few tears slipped down her cheeks. "What am I doing?" She whispered.

She briefly wondered why she was confiding in Stefan of all people. And opening up to him. Maybe because he listened. Maybe because he was just there for her.

Stefan soon left, not explaining why he was there in the first place. He just kissed her on the head, let her go, and left.

By the time she finally lay down to sleep she wondered, what had she gotten herself into?


	6. Chapter 6

A loud ringing woke Bonnie up. She groaned and blindly answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said with a yawn.

"Hello, Bonnie?"

"Rebekah hey."

"Am I waking you up from a one night stand? You little witch. Why didn't you tell me?"

"No Rebekah, you're not waking me up from a one night stand."

"What a shame."

"Hold on Bekah I've got another call coming in. Give me a second?"

"Fine. But make it quick. I need to schedule mani-pedis."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Bonnie hey!" Caroline's shrill voice answered. "The gang wants to have dinner. We don't know when you're going back to London so we wanted to have it as soon as possible. As sort of a welcome home party."

"Oh um. Sure Caroline, just this once."

"Yes! Okay I'll send you some information!" Caroline said with excitement. "See you then!"

Bonnie went back to the other line.

"So, how do you feel about dinner?"  
___________________________

Bonnie and Rebekah sat in the car, outside of the Salvatore boarding house.

"I'm nervous," she said quietly, but of course Rebekah heard her.

"Don't worry if Damon tries anything, I'll snap his neck."

Bonnie's lip twitched.

The two girls walked side by side by the door then Bonnie reached up and knocked.

When Elena answered the door her defenses immediately went up.

"Bonnie...and Rebekah," she said nervously. Damon stepped up behind her. "What a...pleasant surprise."

Rebekah smiled sweetly at her. Then pushed past Elena and Damon and into the house, dragging Bonnie with her.

As soon as Bonnie entered the house she felt a sense of nostalgia.

How many spells had she done here? How many times had she argued with Damon or stole some alcohol? Of course the alcohol did not help with her growing depression.

When Rebekah and Bonnie entered the living room, she wasn't surprised to be met with the shocked faces of Caroline, Tyler, and Stefan.

"Bonnie?! What is she doing here?" Caroline asked.

"I'm here to make sure Bonnie isn't forced into becoming your slave again. Oh and emotional support."

"Hi everyone. I'm here so let's talk."  
___________________________

"I started in Japan. I met a woman, a witch named Kana. She helped me control my powers and taught me many other types of magic. I went to South Africa and Germany. Madagascar, Australia, Iceland, Moscow, until I made my way to London. I met so many witches that taught me all kinds of magic," she told them. "Like Marya and Akilina in Moscow. Alfdis, Arna, and Birta in Iceland. Ella and Alyne in Australia and Arwa and Melia in Madagascar. Sophia and Ada in Germany. Amahle and Lesedi in South Africa. And in London I'm going to go to college with this witch I met that became my best friend. Anna is her name. I just came back Mystic Falls to get some legal papers that the college needs. And I wanted to say goodbye to my grams, one last time. I also had to sell her house. My life here just brings me bad memories. My grams dying, my mom leaving, being taken over by expression, and tormented by Silas. Not to mention being constantly used for my powers. Even if using them...was killing me."

They had all silently listened. Caroline looked guilty and sympathetic. Elena looked...bored? Stefan and Damon's expressions were hard to read and Tyler looked guilty as well.

"I'm so sorry Bonnie," Caroline said wiping away some tears.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and Bonnie gave her a warning look. Rebekah just smiled.

"I'm not staying. I've convinced Rebekah here to come stay with me in London for a while."

"Please Bonnie...just-just stay," Caroline begged.

"I stay for one more week. I'm grateful that you still want to be friends and I hope that we can back to that point at some time. But Elena hasn't even said anything. She clearly doesn't want me here based on what I was hearing at the Grill the other day. Damon and Stefan are well, Damon and Stefan. All they care about is Elena and that's fine. I'm not looking for compassion. I can take care of myself and no one not even the Salvatore brothers is going to push me around. I've changed and you can hate me or love me but I'm a Bennett witch so you're all sure as hell going to show some respect."

They all slightly gasped at that, except for Rebekah who had a smug smirk on her face.

Bonnie stood up. "I think I'll pass on dinner. But good talk."

Bonnie and Rebekah walked out the door, the door magically slamming behind them.

Bonnie was not to be messed with.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three days since the meeting and already Bonnie was ready to be back home in London.

She was about to reach her car when a flock of birds flew overhead. It was the middle of the night and birds were out. Weird. Bonnie had a feeling of dread and she suppressed a shiver. Bonnie walked faster but bed she could reach for her car door she was grabbed by the back of the neck and was thrown to the ground.

She moaned in pain as her head hit the ground.

She was disoriented but as the figure approached her she shakily rose up her hand and muttered the spell that should have sent him to his knees but he continued to walk towards her. He rose up the knife and stabbed her leg. She let out a cry of pain but still tried to get away, flailing her arms around, trying her best to hit him.

The man rose up the knife again just as she had accepted death, a blur flew past and ripped out the masked mans heart.

It was Stefan.

He quickly went to her side and bit into his wrist before putting to her mouth.

She greedily drank the blood until she felt her wounds begin to heal.

Stefan looked her up and down.

"Are you okay?"

Bonnie shakily nodded.

As Stefan helped her to her feet she looked at the man who attacked her. Who was he? Why hadn't her magic worked on him?

When she was steady she shook Stefan off and pulled out her phone. She called the contact that she wanted and put the phone to her ear.

"Rebekah? I was just attacked...Stefan was here, I'm okay...my magic didn't work on him-...I don't know Rebekah...I'm coming over now. I need to look at Klaus's collection of grimoires...alright see you soon." Bonnie hung up the phone and turned to Stefan. "Thanks Stefan. For the whole saving me thing." She looked towards the body. "Do you mind handling the body? I've got to do some research." She looked back at him. "I'm going to go to Rebekah's. I'll spend the night there, I'll be okay. Really Stefan...thank you."

She walked to her car and unlocked it. When she was safely inside she started the car and drove to Rebekah's. She was going to figure this out. She had to.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie flipped through the pages of the dusty grimoire. Klaus had been kind enough to allow her to use the grimoires he had left in Mystic Falls. Rebekah had gone out to get them food as she expected that they would be here for a while. So many different things could have been the reason for the man being immune from her magic.

A protection charm maybe? A talisman? Were the ancestors helping him, or some other dark being? Bonnie's thoughts were all over the place and the words on the pages were blurring together as she turned page after page. It just didn't make any sense. She didn't mean to brag or anything, but her magic was powerful. She had practiced with some of the most powerful witches in the world. It just wasn't very likely that someone would be able to hold off her magic. She channeled expression, and dozens of other types of magic, so even if it was a protection charm it wouldn't be able to protect against all those types unless it was very specific. The man had known who she was and had a goal. To kill her.

Bonnie barely even registered Rebekah coming in with food. Rebekah put the food in the middle of the table and picked up a book.

"You got anything yet witch?" Rebekah asked.

"No not yet. It's just so frustrating. It could have been a protection charm, but it would have to be specific." Bonnie said back, not bothering to look up from the book.

"Is it the ancestors? They would know the type of magic you use. They could guide someone along to make a charm that powerful. And they do have a grudge against you."

"Perhaps. But oh, I don't know. But whoever it is their going to have to deal with the consequences. No one comes after a Bennett witch and gets away with it."

"I like the way you think. Well then, we mustn't delay. Let's figure out who it is and make them regret the day they would ever come after you."

____________________________________________________

Bonnie's eyes slowly opened. Ugh it smelled like moldy books. As Bonnie lifted her head, she realized she was laying a mountain of books. Well that explains the mold then. Rebekah and she must have fallen asleep while looking through books. And they still had found nothing as to how a protection charm could be that powerful or what else could have been the cause of her magic not working. They also wondered if maybe the person or another witch made it so she couldn't use magic in that specific area. They were going to go check it out today, because if it was the spell would take a while to wear off.

A knock on the door to Rebekah's mansion pulled her from her thoughts and back into the real world. Bonnie groggily got up and made her way to the door. When she opened it she wasn't surprised to see Stefan.

"Hey," Bonnie said, her lack of sleep evident in her voice.

When she noticed him looking at her clothes she blushed when she remembered that she had borrowed some of Rebekah's night things. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top that was almost cropped and short pajama shorts. And her hair was probably a rat's nest. Bonnie pulled up her hair into a quick ponytail.

"Sorry, didn't get to run home, borrowed some of Rebekah's things."

"No, it's fine. Um, I was just wondering if you were okay?"

"Oh yeah, or course. Stefan I've experienced actual death before. I'm okay." She paused for a second and opened the door a bit more. "Do you want to come in? We still haven't figured out a reason for my magic not working. Rebekah and I fell asleep in a pile of grimoires."

"Uh yeah sure."

Bonnie let him in and closed the door behind him. When they got back to the table, Bonnie shook Rebekah awake, who then muttered something about needing to brush her clothes and dress her teeth. When Rebekah was upstairs. Stefan and she got to work. Stefan took a pile of books to the other side of the table and Bonnie reopened the book she had been reading last night.

Just when she was about to turn the page a spell caught her eye. It was a landscape spell. It was a magic blocker. This then reminded her what Rebekah and she were going to do today and muttered a curse in frustration.

"You okay?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah it's just Rebekah and I were going to go back to the place to see if it was a magic blocker."

"Well I can take you." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

After leaving a note for Rebekah they went to his car and set off to the place where she was nearly killed.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonnie had never given much thought to trauma. She had been through several things in her short life. Including, her grams death, multiple vampire fights, and the whole Silas thing. Of course, there had been other events that should have led some PTSD. She thought that she had needed some type of therapy before she had left Mystic Falls, but when she did, a weight had instantly been lifted off her shoulders.

Now though, Bonnie was heading to the place where she had almost been killed. Granted, she had already almost been killed many times, but she had never been powerless to protect herself. That terrified her. Now, Stefan and she were walking to the parking lot that had been the object of her fears. Her hands were shaking, and she was nervously picking the skin off the edge of her nails. She often did this, it was a nervous habit she had picked up a couple of years ago. Often, when she was really scared or nervous, they would bleed, and she would have put a healing salve on them. And it seemed right now, that it was becoming one of those times. By the time they were almost to the parking lot her hands were shaking so bad that even Stefan had started to notice. He suddenly stopped and took her hands in his, Bonnie stopped with him.

"Bonnie, look at me." he said calmly. Bonnie looked up to his face hesitantly. "It's going to be okay. I'm right here, nothing's going to hurt you."

Bonnie took deep breaths and slowly her shaking hands calmed to a slight shudder. Bonnie nodded confidently, showing that she was ready to go. Surprisingly, Stefan only let go of one of her hands, and continued walking holding the other.

When they had finally reached the parking lot, Stefan let go of her hand. Bonnie walked to the red spot on the ground. It was blood, her blood. She ignored it though and focused on the task at hand, finding out if her magic worked here. If it was a magic blocker, then it wouldn't have faded yet. Even with the power of the ancestors, they couldn't stop that kind of spell.

Bonnie lifted her hands and muttered a spell that controls the weather. It was a rather powerful spell, but not any more powerful than the one she had used last night. It was surprising however that when she started muttering the incantation, that the wind picked up, rain droplets fell from the sky and the leaves swirled around her. The spell had worked. She looked at Stefan in defeat. Back to the books she guessed.

A couple hours later

"The Salem witches are heroic examples of, individualism, non-conformity." Stefan told her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But don't you think we should be spending more time on the spell, rather than my family?"

"Yes Bonnie. But it's important to know where you came from. You're starting to doubt yourself. You're powerful Bonnie. But...I think you're scared."

Bonnie paused for a second and looked to the ground. "Of course, I'm not." Bonnie replied, shakily.

"You don't have to lie to me Bonnie. It's okay to be afraid."

"I know Stefan."

Bonnie turned back to the book. Since they had ruled out a spell blocker, so the only option left was a protection spell. Bonnie was sure the ancestors were somehow involved. They absolutely loathed her ever since she broke from their clutches. Witches had shunned her just for going against everything they were forced into believing. She knew that they would never be brave enough to do what she had done. The all secretly wanted to, she knew that. That gave her some satisfaction. To know that she had done what no other could do. But despite that, it had still hurt to be away from other witches. It was lonely. Well it was until she had left Mystic falls and had found other witches that could teach and mentor her. She was glad for them, and she desperately missed them. She had grown rather used to having witches around.

Bonnie looked over the map. Bonnie had used her magic to take the blood off the ground that was the mans. She had then used her magic once again to take the magical signature left on it and created a water type liquid of the magical traces. Stefan poured a little on the map and started to chant a location spell she had picked up from Kana in Japan. It took the magical remnants of a person and found where the magic came from. The man was not a witch. If he was, he wouldn't have bothered to try killing her with his bare hands. And the ancestors needed someone alive to do their dirty work for them, so they were going to use the location spell to find them.

The drop of liquid moved until it landed on New Mexico.

"I guess we better get a flight to New Mexico then."


	10. Chapter 10

Bonnie's phone rang in her pocket. She quickly picked it up.

"Hey witchy. Meet at the Salvatore house tomorrow, 5:30. Caroline wants a redo dinner and I was dubbed the messenger," Damon said in his usual arrogant, annoying voice.

A redo dinner huh?

Bonnie knocked on the door to the Salvatore's house. Stefan had left late last night after she had told him Damon's message.

The door opened revealing Caroline.

"Ahhh, Bonnie!" Caroline screamed.

Bonnie gave her a smile. It was hard not to forgive Caroline right then and there, say to hell with it, then hug her best friend.

"Hey Caroline."

Caroline ushered her in, and they all decided to immediately have dinner after what had happened the last time. As Bonnie was the only one who could eat anything, the rest sat on the chairs, conversing quietly. The people there were, Damon, Elena, Stefan, and Caroline.

Bonnie listened to their conversations while she ate. Once finished Bonnie quieted everyone down so that she could give an announcement.

"Thank you for inviting me Caroline, really, it means a lot. I have an announcement to make. I will be leaving early tomorrow morning. Bow before you all make objections, I'm not going back to London yet. I'm going to New Mexico"

"Why the hell are you going to New Mexico?!" Damon demanded.

Bonnie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Because Damon, I was attacked a couple of nights ago."

"What?!" Caroline and Damon yelled in unison.

"I was attacked by a man, I don't know who he is, but I couldn't hurt him with my magic. We think that he has some type of protection spell on him. Maybe from the ancestors. We all know their feelings towards me."

"Wait, who's we?" Elena asked. She had been unnaturally quiet the whole night.

"Stefan's the one that saved me. And Rebekah and him have been helping me search for answers as to why my magic didn't work against him." Bonnie told her then turned back to the others. "I'm leaving first thing tomorrow. Stefan offered to come with me."

"Stefan, why the hell didn't you tell me any of this?" Damon asked.

"Bonnie asked me not to say anything." Stefan told him calmly.

Of course, then everyone wanted to come with. Elena's voice cut through everyone elses.

"I want to come Bonnie."

"Elena-"

"No Bonnie. I am coming with."

Bonnie sighed in defeat.

The next day at five AM, Bonnie, Stefan, and Elena were getting ready to leave.

"Bonnie?" Rebekah's voice came from the other room.

Bonnie walked over to where Rebekah was.

"Why can't I come with you?"

"Rebekah you know why. Stefan has only just started to trust you and Elena will have a hissy fit. Not that I'm defending her, I really don't want her to come, but I would like to keep the peace."

"Bonnie, come on."

"No Rebekah! I said no."

"Fine have it your way but don't expect me to come running when you lot get into trouble."

After that Rebekah stomped off in anger. Bonnie sighed. She didn't want to leave angry, but it was time to go.

They had decided to fly into Colorado so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves. But, that also meant that they would have to drive the rest of the way.

They were all sitting in the car as Stefan drove. Elena was in the back seat and Bonnie was in the front. From what Bonnie could see, Elena was jealous. Bonnie knew that it shouldn't bring her satisfaction to make Elena even more jealous, but she simply couldn't help it. And it was easy to do anyway. Whenever she wanted Stefan's attention, instead of just saying his name, Bonnie would lightly place her hand on his arm. She would playfully flirt with him and received great satisfaction when she saw Elena's face redden in anger. At first it had surprised her that she was still so attached to Stefan when she was dating his brother. But then she had remembered how selfish Elena could be.

They had stopped at a diner so Bonnie could eat something before they set back out again. The mood was...tense. When they got in Elena slid into one side of the booth, clearly expecting Stefan to join her. But no, Stefan sat across from her. Bonnie saw this as a perfect opportunity to play with Elena a little bit. Bonnie slid next to Stefan and sat close to him. He didn't seem to mind, and he surprised her and Elena when he gently lay an arm around her shoulders. They had grown quite close over the past week. The incident had happened last Friday, and she couldn't believe it had already been one week.

Bonnie ordered her food and Elena looked about ready to burst.

"You know Bonnie, I never thought I'd see the day you'd throw yourself at what's mine."


	11. Chapter 11

"You know Bonnie, I never thought I'd see the day you'd throw yourself at what's mine."

Bonnie stopped moving. Took a deep breath. And looked back up at Elena.

"You have got to be kidding me," she said rolling her eyes. "Elena. Stefan, from what I've heard has not been yours for a very long time. And I'm not throwing myself at anyone."

Bonnie reached her hand over to where Stefan was sitting next to her. She ran a hand down his arm, pleased when a shiver ran down his body, she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She leaned back to look at Elena with a Damon-worthy smirk on her face.

"That was "throwing myself" at our dear Stefan as you so childishly put it." Bonnie stood up and grabbed the bag that she had brought in with her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go wait in the car."

Not waiting for a response, Bonnie turned around and walked out the door.

Bonnie ran her hands over her face as she sat in the front seat of the car. Elena just got on her nerves so much. And there was the problem of her feelings for Stefan. She honestly didn't know what to think. She had to stay focused though, there was a witch out for her head, and she wasn't any closer to the answer than she had been a week ago.

When Elena and Stefan got back to the car, Elena took the back seat and Stefan took the passenger side because Bonnie was in the driver's seat. She put on her seatbelt and turned on the car. She figured driving would help clear her mind. As she turned to make sure the vampires were in, Elena gave her a glare, and Stefan, a small smile. She smiled back.

Within seconds they were back on the road. A rather uncomfortable silence filling the small space. She could feel Elena's anger coming in waves, mostly directed at her, but also slightly at Stefan for not defending her. But she also felt Stefan's calming presence beside her. Not judging her or questioning her. Just being there was enough.

When they got to Taos, New Mexico, which was where the magical remains had landed on when they found a more exact map, the trio booked a couple of nights at Days Inn Taos. There were two beds so Elena and Bonnie would share a bed while Stefan got his own. Usually this would not bother Bonnie at all. I mean her, Elena, and Caroline used to share a bed all the time. But now, with the growing anger between Elena and her, it was going to be a little uncomfortable.

They had packed lightly for the trip only bringing a small duffel bag each so that they could pack up and leave quickly if need be. Bonnie had brought her essentials with her, but also grimoires and items that she might need for a tracker spell, or any other.

Bonnie got dinner at a restaurant nearby and Elena and Stefan stayed behind to do some research. Though Bonnie did hope that they were talking out whatever problems they were having with each other. That's why, when she was finished with her meal, she went for a walk around town to get the lay of the land. There were plenty of tourist spots like skiing, art galleries, and historical stuff but Bonnie was looking closer at the small things. Like a little girl running down a back alley and coming out almost immediately a little up the road. A perfect escape route. And on the side of a dingy motel, a poor beggar man petting his dog, he seems to have camped out there. A possible obstacle. And she noticed that even though it was late, there were plenty of people around. Which could mean safety but if a magical fight broke out there it would risk exposing their kind and people could get hurt or get in the way.

Then there was the more magical side to the town. It was subtle, but it was there. A small shop here and there with back entrances that might keep more witchy items in the back. She noticed that because there were already some small ingredients needed for spells near the back. Then there was the unnaturally cool weather for this time of the year an especially in New Mexico. It was a clear sign of a cooling charm.

When Bonnie returned, she was pleased to see Elena and Stefan talking in a civil matter. And for once Elena did not seem to be shamelessly flirting with Stefan. But when Bonnie walked in a nasty expression once again came over her face and she announced she was going for a walk. She walked out the door not sparing the duo another glance.

Bonnie walked over to where Stefan was sitting, she grabbed a grimiore and started to look through it.

"How was your dinner? You were out long," Stefan remarked.

"It was good, thanks. I went for a walk after I thought that I'd give you and Elena some time to talk."

"Yeah, maybe it was good for us. She's still acting weird though."

"I'm sorry Stefan," she said sitting down next to him on the bed and putting down the grimoire.

"It's not your fault," he whispered.

And suddenly he was closer to her and she looked up at him.

Their noses were almost touching. And then he leant slightly down and brushed his lips against hers. It was so brief that Bonnie almost didn't think it happened.

A knock on the door interrupted the moment and Bonnie quickly stood up and ran to the door. She looked the hole to see Rebekah. What was she doing here?

Bonnie opened the door and was surprised when she not only came face to face with Rebekah but Kana as well. She immediately threw her arms around Kana and Kana hugged her back with fervor.

She pulled away. "What are you doing here?"

"Word travels fast in the magic community. I heard there was a target on your back, and I went to the place your first attack happened. But instead of seeing you, imagine my surprise when I am directed to an original vampire's house as your place of residence," she said with an almost scolding tone. "I had Rebekah bring me to your location as she wanted to come, and here I am."

"Well I'm glad you're here, come in."

The two women walked in and made themselves comfortable. Bonnie explained the situation.

Later Rebekah and she were outside leaning on a bar that kept people from falling over the edge of the pathway that led to all the other rooms of the motel.

"Stefan kissed me," she whispered, but she knew that her blonde best friend would hear her.

Rebekah looked at her with an unreadable expression on her face.

"It makes sense. When you came back to Mystic Falls, he was practically drooling on you," Rebekah replied.

"I can't deal with a relationship right now Rebekah."

"You know what's right for yourself Bonnie. I know you'll make the right decision in the end," Rebekah said quietly. She pulled herself from the bar and started to walk away. "And Bonnie I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you before you left."

"That's alright. Best friends forever right?"

"Right," Rebekah said with a smile on her face. Then she walked into the room next to Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie's room.

Bonnie continued to stand there in silence. And Stefan was now in Rebekahs place.

She turned to look at him.

"Stefan, you know that can't happen again right?"

He smiled sadly as if he understood. "I know, Bonnie" he said quietly.

Bonnie nodded and went back to the room to get ready for bed, a lingering sadness felt in her chest. Rebekah was wrong, she had no idea what was right for her.


	12. Chapter 12

When Bonnie woke up the next morning, she was surprised to see no one else was up in her room.

Bonnie got ready and walked to the motel breakfast room. She got some toast and eggs plus some coffee and sat down. She wasn't surprised when Kana soon joined her. They both had a habit of getting up early. Kana had gotten her food and sat next to her quietly eating.

"So, vampires again huh?" Kana asked her.

"Yeah," Bonnie sighed. "I know you don't want me to get involved with them, but Stefan save me Kana. And they may be our best bet at figuring out who was behind these attacks."

'I don't like it Bonnie." Kana leaned in closer. "You can't trust them Bonnie. They may be on your side now but the moment you turn your back they'll rip your heart out or snap your neck. Literally."

"Kana, Rebekah is one of my best friends, Elena is a bitch but I despite letting me die she wouldn't actually kill me, and Stefan...look Kana I trust them not to hurt me."

"Okay, whatever you say Bonnie. I'll work with them until this is finished. But Bonnie, from what I've heard, you've built a life for yourself away from Mystic Falls. One with college and friends. One where you can get married, have kids, have a great singing career and you can grow old happy. Without having to watch your friends stay young forever."

And with that Kana left the table.

After breakfast her and Rebekah and her were left to do some more research. And Rebekah was complaining to Bonnie about Kana.

"She's just so high and mighty Bonnie I don't know how you put up with her! She's all like "vampires are the bane of the earth who you should absolutely avoid at all cost and definitely not become friends with them," and ugh she is just so annoying. I had to deal with her for a plane ride across the country Bonnie. You have no idea the amount of times I wished to snap her pretty neck."

"I'm sorry you don't like each other Rebekah. But you guys need to get along. There isn't much left that I can do to research ways to keep myself safe." Bonnie traled off suddenly feeling scared.

Rebekah seemed to notice this because she instantly softened her features and came to sit next to Bonnie.

"I'm sorry, here I am rattling on about your mentor when I should be trying to help you. And you're not doing this alone Bonnie. And this isn't a plan to save Elena, and I know that you have some weird martyr complex that you must save everyone before yourself, but Bonnie, you're the one in danger this time. And were all here to help you. Even that selfish bitch Elena even if it is only to be constantly hanging off Stefan."

Bonnie laughed at then even as tears filled her eyes. "I don't want to die Bekah. I still want to go to college. And live my life."

"And you'll get to. I'll make sure of it. Even if I will have to suffer you growing old without me."

Bonnie hugged Rebekah and the girls sniffled as they shared a moment only true friends could have.

Later, Bonnie and Stefan were sent out to go get dinner. Let's just say that it was a bit awkward.

They really talk about nothing until Bonnie notices a little stand set up at the end of the street. Beautiful jewelry is laid out and Bonnie's attention is drawn to a necklace in the way back (link to necklace in the author's note at the end). When Stefan noticed her looking at it, he instantly pulled out his wallet and handed the man the proper amount.

They left soon after and picked up their food at the pizza place they had ordered from. As they were walking back to the motel Bonnie turned to look at Stefan. The pair stopped.

"You didn't have to get that for me," Bonnie told him.

"It's fine. It's not as if I don't have the money. Now instead of complaining about me giving you gifts, why don't you just thank me, and I'll put it on you."

"Uh...yeah thanks."

Stefan smiled and had her turn around. He put the necklace around her neck and gently hooked it before pulling her hair out from the necklace and placing it back on her back, his fingers lightly touching her neck as he did this causing her to shiver involuntarily.

She didn't know why she was so attracted to him, but she knew that whatever happened, she could not act on that attraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link to the necklace: https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&id=DD54C24CC40E546399ED330E69421DE9FF2710AE&thid=OIP.6wqahpBu67lI0512Hu3oBAHaJ3&mediaurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gerganas-couture.com%2Fassets%2Fimages%2FBrown-Night-Genuine-Stone-Circle-Pendant-Leather-Cord-Necklace-European-Fashion-198.jpg&exph=1365&expw=1024&q=brown+necklaces&selectedindex=137&ajaxhist=0&vt=0&eim=1,2,6&ccid=6wqahpBu&simid=608031621322835212


	13. Chapter 13

Bonnie was surprised she didn't get this sooner. I mean it was practically sitting right in front of her. The location of the witch was obvious. They knew she was in New Mexico and she knew that the witch community of New Mexico was well hidden and very small, so witches likely stuck together. The shop she had come across during her walk the other day was the perfect witch hideout.

So, Bonnie set out and made her way to the shop before anyone woke up. She pushed past people in the streets, avoided the beggar man on the side of the road, and took the short cut street to get there faster.

There weren't that many people up at this time but even still the streets were still crowded with people trying to get an early start on their jobs and shopping.

When Bonnie reached the shop, it was mostly empty of people, besides one or two of them merely looking at different herbs toward the front of the store. But Bonnie had witch business. So, she walked to the way back of the store, not bothering to pay attention to the other items around the store. She knocked on the back door and it was opened to reveal a woman. She had brown wavy hair that went a little past her shoulders. There was a blue tattoo that surrounded her left eye. When she saw Bonnie, she tried to close the door, but Bonnie used her magic to keep it open and push past her. The door slammed shut behind her.

"Bonnie Bennett, I never would have thought I'd see you here, let alone see you anywhere considering you're supposed to be dead."

"Well I am a lot more resilient than most would give me credit for."

"Look, I don't want any trouble. I was paid to kill you, no questions asked."

"By who?"

"I don't know, all I know is some chic in a black hood came to me in the middle of the night. She gave me a bracelet and half the money."

"Bracelet?"

"It was charmed by the ancestors or some shit I don't know. I had a vampire who owed me a favor compel some boxer down the street to take the bracelet which would make him immune to your powers while he wore it go kill you. I never received the second half of the money, I figured I'd just been conned."

Bonnie nodded. That explained his strength. And why he wasn't affected by her powers. The woman looked scared, but something was off. She was either telling the truth, or she was an extremely good liar.

"You're coming with me."

"What?"

"You heard me. I might need you."

So, Bonnie magically restrained the witch and brought her back to the motel. The others were a bit surprised, but she explained everything to them, and they all agreed they should head back to Mystic Falls, they had more resources and fire power there.

When they got back there Stefan took Bonnie home.

"Are you sure we can trust her Bonnie?" Stefan asked her as they stood facing each other on her porch.

"We can't. But we need her."

Suddenly the two were very close. God, what was wrong with her?

"Stefan I..."

She didn't know what to tell him, so she placed her hand on his face and stepped closer to him. She looked into his eyes. "I care about you," she whispered, but she knew he heard her.

"Bonnie..." he almost growled.

And then he was swooping down to kiss her. She eagerly kissed him back, not even bothering to fight anymore. He buried his hands in her hair and she grasped his shirt, pulling him closer. When he pulled away, he looked back into her eyes. "So, does this mean you'll be my girlfriend then?"

"Mr. Salvatore, I believe you have found yourself a girlfriend."

He smiled at her then gently kissed her again. And she found herself asking herself why she had fought her feelings.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonnie was now living with Rebekah because her Grams house had been sold. She was tired because the two had stayed up late talking. It was almost like the sleepovers she used to have with Elena and Caroline. They had talked about her relationship with Stefan and the kiss.

They were like little girls again. Blushing and squealing over the others crush.

But this morning was a bit different. Bonnie had found herself sipping a cup of hot coffee while Rebekah talked to her seriously. Really, she had never seen Rebekah have such a serious face on her, so she had immediately listened in to what she was saying despite the tiredness she was feeling.

"Something's off Bonnie."

"Nothing is going on with Kana Rebekah," she said calmly. "You just don't like her because she doesn't like me hanging out with you. I want my best friends to like each other."

Rebekah sighed.

"Bonnie, I've tried really hard to be her friend, but she just doesn't like me."

Bonnie sighed and took another sip of her coffee. "She'll warm up to you Rebekah, you just have to be patient."

Rebekah nodded but still looked down at her lap sadly. Bonnie placed her cup on the table and rose from her seat.

"I'm going to go for a walk, then I'm going to come back and check on our prisoner."

Ever since they had brought the witch named Aria from New Mexico she had been moody. Not that she could blame her, they did put her in Rebekahs cellar but still.

As she was walking down the sidewalk an arm was carelessly thrown around her shoulders.

She looked up surprised to see Stefan.

"Hey," she said with a bit of shock in her voice.

"Hey beautiful," he said giving her look of pure adoration. She blushed. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to get some lunch?"

"Right now?"

"If that's alright with you?"

She smiled and leaned up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "I would love to."

That's how she found herself ordering a burger and fries at the Mystic Grill and Stefan ordered the same. He said that he could eat if he was on a healthy diet of blood. But he didn't often do it when he was at home.

"Okay my turn. What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" Bonnie laughed.

Stefan chuckled. "One time at one of my dad's parties I got so drunk that I stood up and asked for the sheriff's wife for her hand in marriage and to come run off with me into the sunset. Let's just say father was mad and Damon had to drag me off before her husband killed me."

Bonnie laughed. "You didn't!"

"I did, and the worst part is she rejected me!" he said with a smile on his face. "Alright. What do you love most about singing? I mean you must love it quite a lot to want to pursue it as a career."

She thought for a moment. "I've never really thought about it to be honest. I mean it just gives me so much joy and a sense of being free. It allows me to express myself."

He nodded almost approvingly. "That makes sense."

He then walked her back to Rebekahs house and gave her a small kiss.

Now, it was time to go check on Aria. She walked down the basement stairs with a bit of food and water.

But as she walked to where she was supposed to be locked up, she felt a blow to her head. But whatever had hit her was not enough to knock her out, so she quickly sat up and turned to see Aria.

The witch had a rock in her hands that she had tried to use to knock Bonnie out. Aria dropped the rock and rose her hands instead. She didn't even give Bonnie time to react before she was chanting, and Bonnie's skull felt like it was splitting. Blood started to leak from her eyes, ears and nose. She was slowly lowering to the floor and her mouth was open in a silent scream as she covered her ears.

That was when something snapped in her. She felt power rush to every nerve ending and balck veins formed on her skin. It was if she could do anything. She stood up and sent a large burst of power from her body. It hit the surprised witch and sent her flying to the wall behind her. The power left her body as soon as it came. She covered her mouth with her hand again. She had let expression consume her again.

Soon, Rebekah was rushing down to the basement and getting the witch back to her cell and feeding her some of her blood.

Later Bonnie was curled up to Stefan's side, a blanket over her and a steaming cup of hot chocolate in her hands. Rebekah was on her other side, holding her hand.

The rest of the gang were sitting on various seats around them listening to Bonnie recount her story.

"I can't believe you Bonnie," Kana said with a disapproving glare. "You can't just lose control like that Bonnie. She could have been killed!"

Rebekah stood up beside her just as Caroline did on the other side of the room.

"She didn't mean to," Caroline defended.

"And why are you so worried about this witch?" Rebekah asked.

"It's not about the witch, it's about Bonnie! I taught her to control her expession but it looks like I didn't do it well enough!"

And with that Kana left the room.

Stefan kissed her head softly.

"It'll be okay, you'll see," he whispered.

She only hoped he was right.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonnie was still feeling guilty for angering Kana and hurting Aria after losing control. Stefan and everyone else were still insisting that it wasn't her fault.

It was when Rebekah went missing that she was snapped out of whatever funk she had gotten herself into.

She had instantly started to get to work in tracking her down. And she was working day and night in order to do so. Stefan had managed to pull her away to eat and sleep for a couple hours, but Bonnie was not going to stop until she had found her best friend.

It had been days. Days since Rebekah had gone missing, days since Bonnie had had a good night's rest, days since everything went to shit, days since Bonnie had lost her best friend.

Then she finally found her. It was like a weight had been lift off her shoulders and Bonnie could breathe again.

It was a tracking spell that Bonnie wouldn't have even thought to use in a million years. It wasn't a spell to find witches and their magical trace or really any trace of them at all, it wasn't a spell to find the powerful original that was Rebekah Mikaelson. It was a spell to find a vampire. Your everyday run of the mill vampire. Bonnie wouldn't have even thought to use it because what could any normal vampire do to overpower an original, and it just wouldn't make sense with how Bonnie's life had been going lately but when Elena-yes Elena-had suggested it. Bonnie thought, what the hell? What more did she have to lose?

And then the spell was complete she had used the blood that she had first assumed was Rebekahs and used the spell to track them. And there it was the exact location of the vampire. It was in the old Lockwood cellar.

So, Bonnie and company, minus Kana who was still upset at her, set out toward there. Armed and ready for a battle.

It was Bonnie, Stefan, and Caroline that ended up going in while the others waited outside.

They were usually the smarter and more levelheaded of the group, and they could take care of themselves.

What Bonnie did not expect when she got there was Rebekah Mikaelson herself wiping a bloody lip, it wasn't her blood, and smirking slightly.

She turned when they entered.

"Well it took you lot long enough," Rebekah reprimanded teasingly.

Bonnie gave a short cry of relief and ran into the other girls' arms.

"You scared the hell out of me Rebekah," she whispered into her shoulder.

Rebekah hugged her back hesitantly.

"Missed me then little witch?"

Bonnie pulled back and lightly hit her on the arm. "Of course, I missed you. You're my best friend."

Rebekah smiled genuinely. "Well thank you for bursting in ever so heroically and saving me. But let's focus on the vampire for now. How he managed to capture me at all is impressive if not annoying. The only reason he did is because he caught me surprise."

Bonnie turned to look at the nearly forgotten vampire and recoiled in shock.

Stefan was instantly at her side asking what was wrong.

"I know him...Stefan remember when I accidently hurt you after you woke me up after a nightmare?" he nodded his head in affirmation. "Remember how I told you Kana saved me from a vampire, it's him Stefan. He must have been working with whoever's trying to kill me from the beginning. Thank God Kana was there, or I wouldn't be her now."

She turned to the vampire, knowing that he wouldn't escape due to all the supernatural beings in and outside of the cellar, woke him up. He gasped awake in pain and fright and turned towards them, his eyes widening at the sight of Bonnie and her friends.

He backed up until he was against the wall and Bonnie used that opportunity to wrap magical binds around him to attach him to the wall.

"Who are you?" she asked.

When he didn't answer Bonnie sent him multiple aneurisms in the head until he gasped out his name, Thomas Sallow. She stopped the pain and narrowed her eyes.

"Who sent you to kill me?"

The man not wanting to mess with her again answered almost immediately. "I don't know okay! Were never told who were working for! There are only two or three people the sisters trust and the ones they trust are their messengers."

"The sisters?"

"Yeah two sisters that pay us for our information, brawn, and silence. That's all I know. They didn't put a hit on you until after I attacked you. Why they waited until you had help from that Asian girl, I have no idea. No one's ever met them except the select few and no one ever wants to. That's all I know I swear."

Bonnie nodded. "Thank you." She turned to look at Rebekah and she happily sped forward and ripped out his heart. They didn't need any more people on their back than they already did.

Bonnie turned. "Let's go, we have sisters to defeat."


	16. Chapter 16

So, admittedly it wasn't a great idea to go after her enemy on her own but whatever. And so, here she was tied to the wall as the person she would have never thought would be her assailant looked her in the eyes.

"Why Kana?"

Yes, it was Kana who attacked her. And do you want to know who her sister is? Why it's Aria! Yes, that Aria.

"Well, about two months before I met you, I was given the task to kill you.

"The ancestors are behind it though in actuality. Bonnie do you know how special your blood is?"

Bonnie shook her head in confusion.

"Bonnie your blood is the cure to vampirism."

A light gasp escaped her lips.

"Bonnie, the ancestors don't want them to be human, they want them dead. And if they can't track their vampiric signature then they can enforce "justice" upon them as they so desire.

"When I came upon you being attacked by one of my lackeys it was the perfect situation. I taught you all you know, well most, because I wanted to be able to know what you were capable of so you could be more easily beaten in the end, of course it wasn't that effective because after Japan, you decided to get more training from other witches. The ancestors gave me the job and granted me the power to charm the bracelet. I gave it to my sister and I'm sure you know her story. And the rest is history. I came to Mystic Falls to kill you Bonnie. But unfortunately, you weren't there. So, I had to be nice to your little vampire friend and find you."

"I don't get it Kana. What was in it for you? What is in it for you?"

"Eternal life Bonnie, don't you see? No witch has ever gotten the power of immortality. And now after thousands of years of others getting the chance, its finally time for witches to get that chance."

"If my blood is the cure for vampirism then how have any of the other vampires that have drunken my blood stayed in their state?"

"Because it's a voluntary reaction that you have to make. If your intention is to cure them then they will be cured. If not, then your blood is normal. The only reason you got like this is because you got over expression, it is so rare for a witch to do that and survive let alone go on with their witchy duties that this has never been seen before until now."

"So what? You're going to kill me now or something?"

She smirked. "That's exactly what I'm going to do."

She went to most likely raise her hands and kill Bonnie, but Bonnie is usually one step ahead. So, she broke out of the laughable magical bonds and muttered in Latin.

Kana didn't seem to realize what was happening and suddenly she stopped and stared at her in fright. Her hands started to fade away into dust and it followed up her body until she fell, leaving only a pile of dust behind to show evidence that she ever there. Her sister covered her mouth with her hand and watched in shock as she faded too. (This is like from the Avengers when they fade into dust).

Bonnie dropped her hands and slowly made her way home.

One year later

"Are you sure about this Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

They were in Paris at their first apartment together and Rebekah was living next door, though she practically lived here anyway.

"Bonnie, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, my mortal life."

Right now, Bonnie was preparing to feed him the cure.

She nodded and brushed her hair back. She cried out when his fangs punctured the skin on her neck. He drank minimally. When he pulled away, she gently kissed him on the lips and then rested her forehead on his.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered.

This may be an ending of a story, but it was the beginning of theirs.


	17. Epilogue

"Evaline Lily Salvatore, you better not be hitting your brother!"

It had been twelve years since they moved to Paris. Bonnie and Stefan had gotten married two years in and had Evaline soon after she was ten now. Then they had Ryan Noah he was six and she had just had their youngest Oliver Dylan. He was about a month old. They hadn't gone back to Mystic Falls at all and Bonnie was now a successful singer while Stefan was a mechanic. Rebekah had decided to buy a house and she lived in their neighborhood. She had met a nice guy at the Library she volunteered at and they had been married for six years, Rebekah had taken the cure soon after Stefan. They had twin girls both the age of five. Avonlea and Willow. Every holiday they would alternate which house they went to and their kids called the opposite family Aunt, Uncle, and their cousins.

"I'm not mom!"

She rolled her eyes and finished off the ham. Their friends from Mystic Falls were coming to Paris for Christmas and they'd be here in a few hours, but they were only coming Christmas morning. Rebekah and her family were already here, and the boys were watching football while the ladies were making Christmas Eve dinner. Every Christmas Eve they would eat at one of the two houses and come back to that same house in the morning. She was running a little late because she had been bombarded by fans in the grocery store.

She was just about to start kneading the cookie dough when she felt two arms wrap around her waist and lips gently kissing her neck. She giggled and turned around in her husband's arms before kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"Hey, how're you doing?"

"I'm good sweetie, I love you."

He smiled and kissed her on the nose. "I love you too."

That night the two family's enjoyed dinner and talked. And the next morning the kids woke up to a gigantic pile of presents. While Rebekah was human now, she has a lot of wealth still though. Wealth that they would never run out of and the money would most likely follow the two family's for generations. And of course, the Salvatore's had plenty of money as well so money would never be a problem, since they were virtually rich. Not to mention the fact she was a celebrity.

Then their friends came, it was awkward, but they had a good time. They got to meet the kids and they were already calling Damon "Uncle." He was not very happy about that. Bonnie and Stefan would go on to live a full and happy life together. The two family's kids grew up together and their already large family grew and grew. This was the ending of their story, but the beginning of a new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't that long but I think I did a good job of tying up loose ends. I started this in October 2018 so this is a 11 month story finally being finished.


End file.
